La branche du Koala
by lasurvolte
Summary: Cas humain n'est pas du matin. Du tout. Il lui faut bien une branche pour se poser.


**Titre :** La branche du koala

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompts :** Je ne te quitte jamais des yeux.

* * *

Cas quand il était humain n'était pas du matin. Pas du tout même. Il mettait des plombes à se lever, même avec un réveil. Il avait tendance à se rendormir après l'avoir entendu. Il se levait du pied gauche, les cheveux tout en broussailles et les yeux collés. Cas se cognait contre les meubles, se laissait tomber sur une chaise ou sur le canapé, plus qu'il ne s'asseyait. Acceptait la tasse de café qu'on lui tendait, mangeait une tartine de quelque chose et grognait plus qu'il ne parlait.

C'était plutôt amusant à voir. Presque attendrissant. Les deux frères ne s'en lassaient pas, jamais.

\- Je déteste le matin. Ronchonnait Cas.

Et depuis Dean et Sam adoraient le matin. Ils étaient toujours levés avant Cas, aussi bien parce que c'était trop dur pour Cas de se lever trop tôt que pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle qu'il offrait.

Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pas même une seconde. Cas se grattait le menton, avait encore les yeux fermés, poussait un soupir de désespoir tant son lit semblait lui manquer. Sam aimait bien regardé, mais ne fixait pas Cas comme son frère.

Cas ne semblait rien remarquer, il buvait son café et clignait des yeux pour essayer de les décoller. Rêvait de son oreiller moelleux. Finissait par émerger avec le temps. Disait bonjour à Dean et Sam, semblant seulement remarquer leur présence, puis allait disparaître sous la douche pour continuer de se réveiller.

Puis il y eut ce matin bizarre, où presque comme un somnambule, Cas était venu s'accrocher à Dean. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, posé son front sur son épaule, appuyé tout son corps contre le sien, puis avait baillé et marmonné :

\- Dodo.

Dean s'était retrouvé comme un con sans pouvoir bouger, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était juste resté tout droit debout et avait essayé de réveiller Cas en l'appelant.

\- Eh Cas ? Cas !

\- Hmmm

\- Debout mon grand.

\- Je suis debout.

\- Oui mais…

\- Tais toi Dean…

Et Cas était resté là. Un moment.

Cas avait recommencé. Tous les matins. Comme un koala qui a trouvé sa branche.

\- J'aime être là, marmonna-t-il un matin. J'aime me réveiller et savoir que je suis contre toi.

Sam avait recraché son café et toussé, pour s'empêcher de rire. Dean était devenu plus que rouge, avait bafouillé, s'était montré incohérent. Puis avait laissé Cas faire. Cas ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il était à moitié endormi.

Et Dean avait une bonne excuse.

C'était pas comme si Dean tendait les bras pour accueillir Cas dans les siens chaque matin.

Enfin c'était effectivement ce qu'il faisait mais c'était juste pour pas que Cas tombe. Fatigué comme il l'était il aurait pu rater Dean et s'écrouler par terre. C'était tout.

C'était pas comme si Dean faisait exprès de se mettre sur son chemin.

Même si c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

C'était pas comme s'il aimait ça.

Il adorait ça.

Et chaque matin ils se retrouvaient emmêlés l'un contre l'autre. Des fois un peu plus longtemps que d'autres. Cas aimait bien frotter son nez contre le cou de Dean et Dean savait que Cas n'était pas tout à fait réveillé mais ça le rendait tout bizarre.

\- Tu sens bon Dean, marmonna Cas un matin.

Dean ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sam, lui, s'amusait bien.

Cas posa ses lèvres contre son cou un matin. Dean se figea.

\- Cas ?

\- Tu sens vraiment bon Dean, tu sens bon et j'ai juste envie de te dévorer.

\- Tu dors encore ?

\- Je crois bien.

Cas posa plusieurs fois sa bouche sur le cou de Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas te dévorer. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas faim à ce point. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et il garda sa bouche contre son cou. Et Dean, aussi figé soit-il, ne le repoussa pas.

Il y eut d'autres matins. Cas embrassait le cou de Dean, de temps en temps. Sans penser à mal. Le serrant contre lui, se blottissant dans ses bras en même temps.

\- Des fois j'ai plus envie de bouger. Comme si j'avais trouvé exactement la bonne place.

Des mots qui rendaient Dean dingue.

Il y eut d'autres matins.

Et puis il y eut d'autres moments. Cas réveillé, Cas en forme. Cas qui avait juste envie d'aller prendre Dean dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, d'embrasser son cou. Cas qui avait juste envie qu'ils restent comme ça, sans pouvoir tout a fait expliquer pourquoi leurs cœurs battaient aussi vites. Parce qu'il entendait aussi celui de Dean.

Il y eut d'autres matins, d'autres jours, d'autres moments.

Il y eut une nuit. Cas ne voulait simplement plus lâcher Dean et Dean s'endormit avec lui. Comme ça.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ce fut le meilleur matin de Cas.

Ce fut aussi le meilleur matin de Dean.

Alors il y eut d'autres nuits.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Une petite fic un peu niaise, merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
